Do you wanna build a snowman?
by Silk and style
Summary: It's snowing on the Ouran school grounds, and that can only mean one thing, right? TamaKyo! Please review! 3


Snow began to softly fall onto the grounds of Ouran academy, Tamaki turned to his opposite.

"We should get going, Kyoya"

The boy turned his slender head to face the white snow flurries that began to fall faster and faster every second.

Kyoya had one more paragraph to complete for his essay and he wasn't going to let Tamaki interrupt him while he was in the zone, he refused!

"In a minute Tamaki" Kyoya began to type faster as the other glared at him, annoyed by his hardworking attitude.

"Come on mommy! It's snowing! Let's do what the commoners do and build a snowman!" Tamaki sprang up and danced around the room as he spoke.

"Do you even know how to build a snowman? Also its way too cold for that kind of thing, and if I get sick you will pay my hospital bills I also think I should mention that you will be in charge of the clubs finance, do you remember what happened last time?" Kyoya glared at the blond idiot.

A vivid image of numbers and angry customers flashed into Tamaki's mind, but he was so determined to get his best friend out in the snow with him that he didn't care about the consciences.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, Tamaki?' Kyoya asked in a slightly irritated tone as he continued to type.

"If you don't join me in building a snowman… then I will sing that song you hate!" Tamaki pointed his thin finger at Kyoya as his friend turned around to give him a death glare.

"You wouldn't." Kyoya was clearly irritated, Tamaki always liked irritating Kyoya, he thought it was cute.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" The blond whispered as the raven haired boy continued to glare at him.

"No." he turned and continued typing

"Come on let's go and play!" Tamaki grabbed his friends arm and spun them around the room.

"Tamaki, I swear to god, I will take your teddy bear and throw it into my fireplace if you don't stop!" Kyoya was getting angrier by the minute, and it wasn't helping that the blond chose to continue his insufferable singing.

"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!" Tamaki stopped spinning for this line and leaned into Kyoya's personal bubble. Which caused Kyoya to lose his footing and fall onto the floor with the moron following soon after.

"You dumbass! Get off" Kyoya fumed underneath his taller counterpart. A small blush appeared onto his beautiful creamy skin. Tamaki's eyes widened and he smirked, he began to chuckle in a warm and loving Tamaki kind of way that made people feel better.

"What?" Kyoya continued to fume

"It's just a rare sight to see, mon ami!" Tamaki continued to chuckle at the smaller boy.

Kyoya was getting more and more upset by the second, he began to attempt to squirm out from underneath Tamaki's weight. The sight of his friend acting so helplessly immediately Tamaki's breathe away, in this second, Tamaki had seen a different side of his friend, a more helpless side.

The room fell silent as Tamaki's giggles stopped and Kyoya stared up at him, slightly concerned.

"K-Kyoya, can I just.." Tamaki reached down to his friends face and gently removed his glasses and put them onto the floor next to them. Kyoya continued to have a confused expression throughout the entire process.

Tamaki looked into his friend's eyes, and he bit his lip to keep from leaning down to kiss them shut and remove all the confusion they held.

"Tamaki, are you alright?" Kyoya asked, he propped himself onto his elbows, he was now less angry and more concerned.

The consequences of kissing a business partners child raced through Tamaki's mind, and that business partner being a boy just made it 10 times worse!

But in this moment, Tamaki didn't care about all of that, he had to kiss the beautiful boy laying underneath him, and if he didn't now then he would never get the chance to again.

The blond leaned in slowly and pressed his lips gently onto Kyoya's. Kyoya's eyes widened, but in the heat of the moment he decided that this was okay, this was right.

Tamaki gasped when he felt the boy kiss him back, but leaned back in to the slowly melting kiss.

They had both had hundreds of kisses, with girls, clients, even a few guys! But **this** was the most intoxicating kiss they had ever had in their young lives, and they **refused** to part.

The kisses began to become more desperate and soon both boys wanted something more, but they were both too shy to ask, so they parted, both panting and blushing from the heated make out session.

"T-Tamaki, what was that?" Kyoya looked more confused than ever, he had never experienced such love in his life, and now it was like Tamaki was teaching him this whole new kind of feeling.

Tamaki didn't know exactly what to tell his friend, he himself wasn't exactly sure what just happened, but he did know that he wanted to go much further with this beautiful boy.

He grabbed Kyoya's hand and pulled him off of the floor, he led him to the couch and sat him down.

They sat there for a few minutes and just stared at each other, until Kyoya leaned in and kissed the blonds cheek. The blond looked up and saw a genuine Kyoya smile.

"You can do what you want, I'll be okay" Kyoya continued to smile at his friend and Tamaki smiled back after hearing the news.

"As long as you'll be okay with it Kyoya, I don't want to push you at all." Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's pale hand and Kyoya hesitantly nodded at the gorgeous blond.

They leaned back into each other, this kiss was exactly as electrifying as the first, if not more.

It felt like they were in a trance, first they were kissing, then Tamaki slipped his tongue into Kyoya's hot mouth, and then Kyoya was pinned down onto the sofa, making pleas for more from his soon to be lover.

"T-Ta-Tamaki, please" the raven haired boy just wanted to be touched, but Tamaki knew they would both get more out of it if he took it slow.

"Patience mother dear" Tamaki murmured lovingly as he removed Kyoya's school dress shirt. He began kissing the boy once more and continued down his jaw line, down his neck, and paused at his nipples. Tamaki took one into his mouth and lovingly rubbed and twisted the other, causing his uke to whimper and squirm.

"Tamaki, please, I..I" the raven haired boy was never good expressing how he truly felt, but the blond wanted to hear him say it, he sucked harder and Kyoya's moans grew louder.

Tamaki removed his own jacket and dress shirt, but he was still clearly amused by Kyoya's 'virgin like' display, it made him question if his sweet mommy was actually still sporting his 'cherry'.

Tamaki began removing Kyoya's dress pants slowly, keeping close eye contact with the blushing boy.

"Kyoya?" The boy's eyes opened to Tamaki's violet ones studying him intently.

"Y-yes?" He went a shade darker as he watched Tamaki reach for his boxers.

"Are you a virgin?" The question seemed so harmless, but Kyoya knew it wasn't, he looked to the side bashfully. But apparently Tamaki liked his answer, because a hot mouth engulfed his throbbing cock two seconds later.

"Aah!' Kyoya's head was thrown back as more of his cock disappeared between Tamaki's lips

"**Stop**!" Kyoya cried out. Startling both himself and the blonde, who instantly looked up removing Kyoya's still throbbing member from his thin mouth. Kyoya sat up and stared Tamaki in the eyes before speaking.

"What if someone were to find out? What if anyone from the host club were to discover what happened, our parents would disown us if anyone were to tell them!" Kyoya didn't look like he liked the decision as much as Tamaki did, but he had to say it.

"Kyoya" The blond held the boy close. "No one will ever find out, ever, I promise." Grey eyes met Violet, Tamaki's eyes that showed so much trust and hope, and something else, Kyoya couldn't break his heart like this and maybe he wanted this just as much as Tamaki did.

He reached his slender arm forward impulsively and kneaded the growing bulge on the blonde's pants.

"Mother" Tamaki moaned out as he lied back on the couch and Kyoya continued to pleasure him.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Kyoya murmured to Tamaki as he slipped the blonde out of his pants and boxers.

"Don't worry, mon cher, I will be sure to give you all the pleasure you deserve." They both studied each other, each boy was flawless in their own way, in that moment there was no one else but them.

"Beautiful" escaped Tamaki's lips, causing Kyoya to turn a shade darker.

"Your gorgeous, Tamaki, lets continue" Kyoya layed back on the loveseat, propped on his elbows, staring hungrily at Tamaki.

"Shall we continue, daddy?" the boy smirked as Tamaki blushed.

The blonde sat crisscrossed and he wrapped the teasing boy's legs around his waist. He sucked on 3 of his fingers, making sure to get them wet and slobbery.

"I'm putting one in" The blonde whispered to the impatient looking boy. He penetrated the virgin hole with his index finger and he moved it in and out slowly, he closely watched the raven haired boy for any sign of discomfort but all he could see was a wanting for something more, so the blonde slammed in his second finger unexpectedly, causing Kyoya to moan wantonishly

"Aah yes Daddy, harder, rougher!" The raven haired boy closed his eyes in bliss when Tamaki inserted his 3rd finger, Kyoya really did put on quite a show, Tamaki was glad that he was the first and hopefully only one to ever see this whorish side of his lover.

But soon 3 wasn't enough for the boy and he needed the blonde, who was more than happy to begin.

"T-Tamaki, P-p-please" Kyoya whimpered

"Yes mommy dear" Kyoya looked at Tamaki with hazy eyes, a half an hour ago, he would have never pictured something like this happening, but here they were. Tamaki lubbing up his cock and Kyoya, stretched to the brim, about to be penetrated by his best friend, it was a little over whelming.

Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's hips and tugged the virgin slowly onto his throbbing member, ignoring the cries of pain until he was fully inside the boy. They stayed still for a few moments, fully embracing each other, and the fact that they were now "one".

Soon Kyoya's hot pants filled the room.

"Move." The raven haired boy commanded and Tamaki quickly granted. The blondes hold on the boys hip bones tightened and he began thrusting in and out at a slightly slow pace. As much as Kyoya wouldn't want to admit it, he was still a virgin and he needed to be fucked gently for the first few minutes of their love making.

"You're so tight mommy" Tamaki leaned forward and nibbled the raven's ear causing him to gasp. But Tamaki wouldn't win this fight, Kyoya wrapped his arms around the quickening blonde and he leaned up, and began to gently suck on the blonde's neck, causing Tamaki to quicken his pace.

"It's only because you have such a large cock daddy" The blonde was going to give it to his wantonish lover now, who knew Kyoya would be so good at talking dirty? The pace quickened and both boys grew closer and closer to their peaks.

Soon Tamaki's cock hit a spot inside of Kyoya that stopped everything and caused him to cry out in ecstasy. The blonde looked up concerned but soon understood what had happened. Causing him to smirk.

"P-please, hit it again" Kyoya was actually begging him! Kyoya, begging! Tamaki angled himself to hit that spot over and over and within a few seconds Kyoya's breath hitched and pearly white coils of semen coated his stomach and face.

"Aah! Yes" Kyoya moaned out as Tamaki continued to thrust in and out of his abused asshole.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki panted out as he shot his semen right into Kyoya's abused prostate.

The passionate love making stopped and they both took a few seconds to catch their breath.

Tamaki looked down at the tired uke and slowly pulled out of his swollen asshole, causing him to whimper, as his behind began to sting and Tamaki's semen began to leak out of slowly.

"I'll be right back" Tamaki gave Kyoya a kiss and ran to the bathroom to get some tissues to clean up their mess.

When he returned, Kyoya had fallen asleep, he looked so peaceful. Tamaki cleaned the jiz off of his face and stomach and dressed the no longer virgin boy, then he began to dress himself.

He scooped the sleeping angel into his arms and carried him out of the now darkened clubroom. Kyoya opened his eyes and looked up at his lover, who was watching him.

"Where are we going?" Kyoya asked confused because Tamaki never called a car.

Tamaki leaned down and kissed his lover on his swollen lips and opened the front doors to reveal a beautiful and freshly fallen blanket of snow.

"We're going to build a snowman."

*Hides in corner*

Kyoya: What is this monstrosity?

Me: "Uhh, it's not what it looks like.."

Kyoya: "Are these Frozen puns, am I joke to you?"

Me: "I thought people would like them! AND NO I LOVE YOU KYOYA! 3"

Tamaki: "Apparently not as much as I do Kyoya…"

Me: "Well clearly you guys are meant to be!"

Tamaki: "This could have been such an innocent and adorable story but you had to add a random yaoi scene!"

Kyoya: "This is becoming a little stretched, lets just end this"

Me: *cough* "not as stretched as you were in this fanfic" *cough*

Tamaki and Kyoya: "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Me: "Please review and tell me what you think of my writing style, I can handle the critques!"


End file.
